Kono Te Hanasanai Zutto
by SyosetsukaSiStErS
Summary: [Fullmoon wo Sagashite] With episode 52 of FMoS just around the corner, I felt the need to write this ^_^ what would happen during the concert? how will it end... HEAVY SPOILERS AHEAD!!! ^_^;


Kono Te Hanasanai… Zutto             By Midori Syosetsuka 

Author's Notes: Hi ya! ^_^ Well I've heard that Fullmoon o Sagashite is nearing its end and suddenly I felt I really have to write this fic… I've watched some episodes including episode 50… I'm hoping to see episode 51 this week if my friend could lend me… eheheh, so naturally, **SPOILERS AHEAD**!!! ^_^ I do suggest that you read this while listening to all of Fullmoon's songs. Well, then enjoy reading!

Oops, I forgot…

Disclaimer: We all know that FMoS belongs to the great Tanemura Arina-sama, let's just hope that the anime & manga has a great ending… ^_^

This Hand Won't Let Go… Forever 

By Midori Syosetsuka

   Wakamatsu Madoka has just finished singing her own version of Eternal Snow and now Fullmoon has just stepped up the stage singing the first song she has sung in public, "New Future". Somehow, seeing Fullmoon on stage (finally!) gave relief to her producer and manager, as well as her concealed friends…

_"Nee miagete konna ni hiroi yozora dakara_

_Sou sugu ni wakaru you ni_

_Seiippai kagayaku kara hayaku_

_FULL MOON (FU-RU MU-N) wo sagashite…"_

   The crowd burst into loud cheers as she went along with the beat and sang her first song for the event, which she dedicated for all those who are present there…

   "_Many thanks for you…_" Fullmoon sang the last measure with her head up, facing all her audience, a thin sheet of sweat made her face gleam.

   "Sa, Minna, how was that?" she said cheerfully, "That's only the beginning, we've got loads more for tonight!" 

   "YEAHHHH!!!!!!" the crowd cheered, but then it was quickly hushed when the band played the intro for Eternal Snow. 

_"Kimi wo suki ni natte dorekurai tatsu no kana_

_Kimochi fukurande yuku bakari de_

_Kimi wa kono omoi kizuiteiru no kana_

Ichido mo kotoba ni wa shitenai kedo…" 

   Fullmoon sang with her all, looking at the audience, her friends…This is the dream they all created… From afar, floated two Shinigamis that constantly stood vigil over the singer.

   "Mitsuki, sure is giving her all, ne Takuto?" Meroko said as they watched the show. She noticed that Takuto is silent and then it hit her… The flower is finally taking effect.

   "Who am I?" Takuto asked, "Why am I here?"

   Sadly, Meroko willed herself not to cry even if her eyes are getting blurry. Meroko then turned herself to Takuto and said, "Takuto… you are… we are here for her…" Meroko's extended hand pointed to none other than the singing teen on stage.

_"I love you namida tomaranai_

_Konnanja kimi no koto_

_Shirazuni ireba yokatta yo…"_

   "That's such a nice song… It's the first time I've heard it… It touches the soul… giving it a feeling of warmth…" Takuto said and in an instant Meroko remembered… the time when they where thinking of what kind of image would they use for the song and the night when Mitsuki almost died and Takuto almost became a ghost.

   "The title of the song is Eternal Snow… it's one of her most important songs," Meroko said as she wiped her tears and smiled at him.

   "Huh, is that why she sings it with so much emotion?" he asked.

   "Yeah…" was all she could say.

_"Eien ni furuyuki na aru nara_

_Kimi ato tsuzuku kono omoi_

_Kakseru no kana…"_

_"Hold me tight konna omoi nara_

_Dareka wo suki ni naru kimochi_

_Shiritaku nakatta yo…"_

_"I love you mune ni komiageru_

_Fuyuzora ni sakebi tai_

_Ima sugu kimi ni aitai yo…"_

   After Fullmoon finished singing there was a little break, so the two Shinigamis went to the back stage to check on her.

   "Mitsuki, you were great!" Meroko said as she hugged her friend, Takuto just stared at them, "Aren't you going to say something, Takuto?" Before Meroko realized what she said it was too late…

   " Who are you?" was all he said.

   In an instant Mitsuki's eyes welled with tears, but she pushed them back and forced a smile. _"You have to be strong…"_ she thought. "I'm Kouyama Mitsuki…"

   "Fullmoon-san, you've got five minutes more!" an attendant said before Mitsuki could say more.

   "Ja, Mitsuki!"  Meroko said as she shoved Takuto and went out, but before that she looked at her in the eye that seemed to speak volumes… Mitsuki just smiled a sad smile at her.

   Fullmoon watched her friends disappear through the wall before putting on a different costume for the rest of her concert…

   Meroko and Takuto went back to their station to watch. Once the lights turned on Fullmoon was at the center of the stage wearing a white dress with a pair of wings. 

   "Welcome back, Minna!" she said through a fabricated smile, she keeps smiling for the people around her… even if she hurts inside… "This next song is dedicated to all the people who helped me build my dream…" she looked at all her friends, Ooshige-san, Wakaouji-sensei, her grandmother, Tanaka-san, Madoka… "Minna, this is our dream…" Her eyes searched for her two most important friends before she said, "This song is for you…"

_"Doushite doushite suki nan darou_

_Konna ni namida afureteru…"_

   Meroko smiled, despite the tears that are threatening to fall, she's so touched at what Fullmoon said. 

   "Ne, Meroko, who is she talking about?" Takuto said.

   She smiled at Takuto and replied, "Didn't you hear? It's for the ones who helped her reach her dreams…"

   Mitsuki put all her feelings in her song and as she looked up at the starlit sky and the moon she thought, "Ne, Otou-san, Okaa-san, Eichi-kun, I've become what I've dreamed of… Are you watching..? Are you listening..?"

_"Ano koro ha ushinau mono ga oosukite nani mo utaenakatta_

_Sukoshi hanareta basho soko ga watashi no ibasho data…"_

_"Kimi no hitomi no oku ni ano hi samishisa wo mitsuketa_

_Futari niteru no kana?_

_Kitsukeba itsu mo tonari ni ite kureta…"_

   Meroko can no longer suppress her tears as she heard Mitsuki. She remembered the time when she got the Mystic Lily from the Shinigami world, how Mitsuki channeled her feelings through her song… Their song…

   "Oi, Meroko, daijoubu?" Takuto asked worriedly, he can't understand what's happening around him but he does understand that the people around him are sad about something, which sadly, he doesn't know, is because of him…

   "Daijoubu yo, Takuto… It's just that…" Meroko can no longer take the pressure so she left…

_"Nakinagara sagashi tsuduketa maigo no kodomo no you ni_

_Kedo soko ni ha eien nante aru wake nakute…"_

_""Dare mo shinjinakereba iin da yo" tsubuyaita ne_

_Futari niteru no kana?_

_Ano toki kimi wo mamoru to kimeta no ni…"_

   Takuto just stood there, bewildered and yet he still listened intently to Mitsuki's song… Until suddenly he felt an intense pain course through his body… And there in front of him stood a girl…

            "Ne, Takuto…" the girl said as they watched the sunrise on a beach.

            Then he was with the same girl only he was kissing her…

            Then, there they are again in some sort of canyon, "Takuto, you're an important friend, that's why…" she said.

            The same girl lying down covered in snow… before he carried her to safety…

            And finally, the same girl saying, "Takuto, I love you…" before she reaches him and they kiss… 

   "Meroko, you have to be strong for both of them!" Meroko scolded herself as she made her way back to the balcony where she left Takuto… To her shock he wasn't there… All she found was his cat-hat and suddenly a cold feeling washed over her… "Takuto… iie," she choked with her own sobs but still she promised herself she'd be strong for all of them… "Takuto…"

_   "Doushite kimi wo suki nattenn darou… Kantan sugite kotae ni naranai…" _Mitsuki trailed her voice before she bowed deeply to her audience. Then she stood straight and said in a cheerful voice, "Hai, Minna, this would be the last! Thank you very much for all of your support!"

   All the lights went out for five seconds before they all lit to form a fantastic light show and suddenly the stage was covered with dry ice… It created the illusion of an angel hovering on top of the stage. Only the angel isn't Fullmoon… to everyone's surprise, on the stage stood Kouyama Mitsuki!

   Mitsuki didn't look panicked, instead she stood there proud and confident… She sighed and began her song… "This is it…" she thought, "My last…"

_"Naze darou   koi no shikata sae   sukkari wasureteta_

_Deai wa itsuka kuru   wakare no hajimari to_

_Itsu no manika   kimetsukete ita…"_

   Mitsuki didn't think of what other people might think of her after this…all she wants is to fulfill her dreams and this was it… but still somehow she felt lonely until, from the back stage stepped a stranger…

   Everyone was amazed at how one's voice could blend with another, even Mitsuki was amazed…

_"Aisareta ikara   aishitai wake jyanai_

_Massugu aisuru yuuki o   kureta ne…"_

   When the stranger went beside her he smiled and suddenly Mitsuki understood everything… And so they kept on singing with lighter hearts… for they both knew that their reasons are pure…

_"Fushigi da ne   itsumo no keshiki mo   tokubetsu ni miete kuru_

_Hana ya tori ya umi   kaze   yama   amai taiyou_

_Subete kagayaki   yori sou naka…"_

_"Tokenai JIGUSOU no   saigo no PIISU mitsuketa yo_

_Ooki na anata no senaka   watashi mamorare tsuite yuku   eien ni…"_

_"Ima made konna ni  mawari michi shita kedo_

_Massugu aisuru jishin o moteta ne…"_

_"Asu kara no yume ni   futari   ima   yukau yo_

_Nani ga atte mo   hitomi sorasanai…" _

   Wakaouji-sensei smiled at Ooshige-san, both still confused yet happy on how things turned out…

   Izumi draped his arm on Meroko's shoulder and passed a note to her that made her stare at him before he nodded and they embrace…

   From the sky three figures watched over them, Aoi, Hazuki, and Eichi, each smiling with the eternal moon and stars over the couple on stage… 

   Takuto held Mitsuki's hand and together they sang the final lines of their song…

_"Aisareta ikara   aishita iwake jyanai_

_Massugu aisuru yuuki o   kureta ne…"_

_"Asu kara no yume ni   futari   ima   yukau yo_

_Nani ga atte mo   hitomi sorasanai…"_

_"Aisareta ikara   aishita iwake jyanai_

_Massugu aisuru yuuki o   kureta ne…"_

_"Kore kara no tabi ni   futari   ima   chikau yo_

_Nani ga atte mo…"_

   Takuto instinctively tighten his hold on her hand, **_"Kono te hanasanai…ZUTTO…"_**__

   Everyone burst into a loud applause as the song ended… Then all of a sudden Mitsuki burst into tears as Takuto embraced her.

   "Welcome Mitsuki," he said as he smiled lovingly at her, "to the first day of our new lives…"

   Mitsuki pulls back for a while to smile at her countenance before saying a cheerful, "Hai!" and hugged Takuto again…

*O*W*A*R*I*

Author's notes: Well, I sure do hope that FMoS ends with a happy ending… though mine is very unlikely to happen since I've heard rumors that… Oopsies! Eheheheheh, spoilers! Not that this fanfic is already reeking with tons of it, since I've given off a lot, there ought to have some more suspense. Besides, episode 52 would be shown soon, neh?  Please review and tell me what you think… But I'll love you more if you'll e-mail me at syosetsuka@yahoo.com

SoRe Ja!! ^_^;


End file.
